High-velocity guided missiles are used for intercepting very fast targets, such as ballistic rockets, or highly maneuverable targets. Such missiles use a seeker to detect and guide the missile to the intended target.
Seeker-missiles typically employ optical, infrared (IR), radio frequency (RF), or multi-mode seekers for detecting and guiding the missile toward the intended target. Multi-mode seekers, may employ both an IR and/or optical seeker, and a RF seeker for detecting and guiding the missile toward the intended target.
Existing multi-mode seekers employ either an active RF seeker providing range and angle information for terminal guidance only, or employ a bistatic RF seeker that is not cohered with an illuminator, and therefore provides angle information only. Consequently, existing multi-mode seekers fail to provide range information over most or all of the intercept path, which degrades their ability to detect and guide the missile toward the intended target.
Accordingly, a seeker that provides the missile with ranging information offers the ability to resolve objects in range that are close in angle, and the ability to measure object distance for improved detection and guidance of the missile to its intended target.